Thrice My Love
by Feion Phylar
Summary: Naruto & Sakura have crossed the line of friendship. Now they’re pretending nothing ever happened but it’s not so easy with Sasuke around. Naruto finds a friend in Ino but jealousy sparks & Sakura’s not the only one feeling it


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is simply a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **I've wanted to write a Naruto fanfiction for a while now but I've been waiting for something original to come along. () I don't exactly know how original this is but I had to put this out there.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sakura have long crossed the line of friendship. They're pretending nothing ever happened but it's not so easy with Sasuke around now. While dealing with the miseries of love, Naruto finds company in Ino. Jealousy sparks and Sakura's not the only one feeling the burn…

**Pairings:** I am personally a BIG Yaoi fan myself but there's Het in here as well. A little suttin' suttin' for everyone to enjoy . This is a Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura threesome as well as Ino/ Shika on the side along with some others. Some Naruto/Ino.

**Thrice My Love **

**A Bond between Blondes**

Ino was a powerful Kunoichi. She would even brag and say that she was one of the best, that is if saying so weren't completely pushing it. With Sakura training under Tsunade she couldn't exactly lay claim to that title especially with other equally powerful Kunoichi such as Hinata and Tenten. That didn't stop her from feeling just as confident in her skills. However, since she was currently flat on her back writhing in pain, Ino didn't guessed her shinobi skills weren't as hot as she thought..

"Shit Ino…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto…"

She managed to squeeze out, clenching her icy eyes close against the shock of pain. It wasn't the worst injury should could have possibly received but she felt bad knowing she was slowing him down. It had been a two man (well one man, one woman) mission to wave country that involved intercepting a scroll from the enemy. Ino's mind transfer jutsu was a crucial part of the mission and Naruto had been sent with her as support which she was beginning to see as a really good thing.

"Take it easy, I gotcha." Naruto helped his fellow blonde from the forest floor and into his arms, carefully carrying her to grassy clearing that was much more comfortable than the rocky ground she had by sprawled upon before.

"I'm fine. Let me down" Ino struggled half heartedly against him but the truth was that she really didn't want to go anywhere but home. Despite her injuries, the mission had been a success.

They'd managed to receive the scroll without much trouble except for the minor skirmish in the forest that took place hours prior. Ino found it disgrace to be injured and only because she was careless and not because she was weak. She would have never thought she'd see the day when she was carried in the arms of Konoha's biggest idiot. At the same time, she found the situation to be an eye opener of sorts.

"Relax, squirming so much will only make the situation worse." Naruto informed her with a soft chuckle, making light of the situation since it wasn't exactly life threatening. He had offered to help her earlier but being the stubborn blonde bombshell Ino was she refused until it got worse.

"You better not tell Sakura about this. She'd just gloat about it." Ino grumbled, eyes narrowing as she imagined Ms. Forehead reveling in her misfortune. Even after all these years there was still competition going on between them and wasn't about Sasuke anymore.

Speaking of Sasuke, Ino was proud to say that she no longer crushed on him like some school girl hopelessly in love. Sakura on the other hand was still pining after the sexy Sharingan wielder.

"I don't know Ino, she just might find out. You know how you women are. Always in the know." Naruto teased as he propped her up carefully against a tree.

"I won't tell her but I doubt she'd be as happy about you getting hurt as you make it sound."

Naruto knew enough to know that Sakura and Ino had grown closer with age and that the animosity between them was no where near the one he shared with Sasuke.

"Still, I have an image to up keep." She huffed, frowning down at her injured leg before sighing deeply. Life as a ninja wasn't anything to be overjoyed about. Yes, it had its kicks and perks but she didn't think she could honestly say she absolutely LOVED being a ninja. "Great…another gash. Just what I need…" And on her beautiful legs no less. Now that she was officially labeled a 'woman' of eighteen years, Ino found that having scar covered legs wasn't exactly ideal so she worked hard not to get them anymore banged up than necessary.

"Pssh, its just a little booboo Ino." Naruto didn't understand what the big deal was but then again he wasn't a woman.

"Rub a little ointment on it, and it will be as good as gone." Naruto chirped, reaching into his back pack to grab some supplies.

"Thank God for ointments" She replied.

"Yea, who knows how else you chicks would be able to keep your flawless skin."

He teased, trying to get a rise out of her only because he knew she was too out of it do really do anything. Ino prided herself as a ninja but at the same time she prided herself as a woman just as much. Training was harsh on her beautiful hair and just about everything else on her. And like every other girl, Ino enjoyed shopping, being beautiful and if she particularly felt like it, being it bitch too.

"Screw you" If Ino had the energy or if she felt that Naruto was actually being spiteful she would have clobbered him like Sakura was so accustomed to doing when she was younger. Now that they were older, Ino had to admit that a lot of things had changed. Sakura no longer went She-devil on Naruto, in fact there seemed to be a better understanding between them as well something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Heh, I knew one of these days you would come around." Letting out a snort she looked at him.

"Oh please, there's nothing to come around to. Besides aren't you still waiting for Sakura to come around?"

After a comment like that, Ino actually expected Naruto to start shouting obnoxiously and telling her all about how he was going to capture dearest Sakura's heart. Yet, he did none of that. He just chuckled and shook his head, lifting his ocean blue eyes to meet her icy ones.

"Let me help you with that."

The built, sun-kissed male got up and walked over after making his proposal and sat himself in front of her. He carefully lifted her leg into his lap and took over the cleaning and bandaging, treating Ino like every inch the lady she was.

It was something that honestly surprised Ino. No, that wasn't meant to be offensive she just couldn't believe he was doing something like this for her. They were 'acquaintances' after all.

"Well this is a surprise,"

She smirked at him haughtily but it wasn't as undermining as much as it was teasing. Ino was a decent gal. Sure, she talked a lot, gossiped and said things that left Naruto (and just about the entire male community in Konoha) wondering if she was being genuine or just rubbing his balls. There was no denying that she was a bitch, still a bitch and will always be a bitch but she had her good points.

"When it comes to me Ino, I'm sure a lot of things would surprise you."

Naruto answered flatly. There was loneliness in his voice that the platinum blonde had to ask herself if she was just imagining it. This wasn't the first time she'd heard him sound so completely out of it. If she recalled correctly, the first time she did hear him sound so pooped was a few months ago.

"Naruto?" Then he suddenly smiled that dorky grin of his and laughed that dumb laugh that grated on her last nerves.

"We'll rest a little bit, and then we can keep moving."

He told her as rose from his seat, stretching to his full height. Up close, Naruto was tall, though not as tall as Sasuke who still had an edge over him by and inch. Nevertheless, he was still tall, practically shot up over the years and he had even filled out in all the right places too.

"Spill it."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me Naruto, spill it."

Ino fixed him with a stern look, one that Naruto had seen mothers give their children and he only guessed that she was doing the same.

"I have nothing to spill Ino. If you want gossip, I'm sorry to tell you but you're really going to have to get it elsewhere."

"That's bullshit Naruto."

There she went doing what she did best: blabbing, milking the cow because she was desperate for some milk. Maybe she wasn't that thirsty, but she still wanted to know what it was that could get Naruto's tighty-whities in a bunch.

"Yea? And how would you know?"

He was getting angry or at least pissed which was good enough.

"Because I know. Women are always in the know, remember?"

She smirked at him.

Naruto gave her a skeptical look. He didn't have to say it because Ino could see that he clearly didn't trust her. That, for some odd reason, offended her. She felt like she had to prove him wrong.

"Listen; contrary to popular belief, I can keep a secret okay?"

She huffed a little and crossed her arms over her chest.

"….. Right."

"You don't believe me? Fine."

Naruto sighed at the look on her face, feeling a little guilty that he was so wary of her even if he had a right to be.

"I'm sorry Ino," He replied. They weren't friends directly but she was still a friend.

"I just don't think this is something I can share so easily."

That she understood. There were just something's that couldn't be said and some secrets that couldn't be told. As close as she was with Sakura, there were things about herself that Ino kept to herself. The same went for Sakura. Lately, Ino knew that there was something going on with her but if forehead wasn't ready to tell, Ino would respect her feelings and not pry. Since, her and Naruto weren't exactly the best of friends, she understood that even better.

"…Wanna hear a secret?"

That got Naruto's attention all right. He arched an eyebrow at the icy eyed kunoichi, watching her closely.

"Not really."

"Shut up, Naruto. I'm telling you anyway."

Why you ask? Even Ino didn't know that. All she knew was that her leg was feeling tingly and she was in a good mood or something like that anyway. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the bark of the tree, taking a few minutes to think about what she was going to say.

"I'm in love with Shika."

Silence filled the clearing after her confession and Ino wondered if Naruto had fallen asleep, so she opened her eyes to check. He was still there of course and he was staring at her like she had grown a second head to compliment the first.

"…You're shitting me…"

"I shit you not."

She laughed nervously, suddenly aware of what she had just done.

"Mmm…"

Naruto seemed to be in thought for a while but soon he was laughing and not that dorky laugh either.

"What a way to pick 'em, Ino."

He was teasing her but he wasn't really teasing her. He understood what it felt like to fall hopelessly in love with someone without not really understanding why.

"…Yea, tell me about it."

Before now, Ino wasn't so sure if she could call it love. She knew then that it was definitely more than friendship. Now, she was sure of it but Shikamaru made it so hard for her to come to terms with it. He was always lazy and so unenthusiastic that she often felt like kicking him in the groin if only it would get a response out of him. At the same time, she desired his attention more than anything else and fought to see if he'd ever start watching her as much as he watched those blasted clouds.

"Have you told him?"

"If I told him Naruto, I don't think it would be much of a secret."

She leveled him a dry look that he returned with a wide smile.

"Hey, I was just making sure."

His smile dimmed a little, so that it wasn't as bright but still there.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"…Because I haven't Naruto. Shikamaru's so…" Where to begin? Uh…it was hard to choose. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. "Gah, he's so frustrating! Need I say more?"

Truth was she felt she'd given enough clues and absolutely refused to spell it out for him. If he didn't know by now, then it meant he just wasn't interested.

"I guess not,"

Naruto chuckled; understanding almost too well the fear of rejection. She hadn't exactly said she was afraid of being rejected but the sunshine blonde knew she was. At one point, he was afraid of rejection too. He certainly wasn't afraid when he was younger but as he got older, his feelings grew and the more he wanted Sakura to reciprocate them. However, things didn't exactly work out like that. They were a mess and he'd rather not think about all that now.

"I think you and Shika would make a nice couple."

"You think so?"

Naruto's soft words made her feel better about herself and she was able to smile genuinely at him.

"Thank you, Naruto."

He was doing a lot of surprising things today; then again he was always surprising.

"You're welcome Ino."

"….Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Wh-what?! Where'd the hell that come from?"

He all but shouted, his big blue eyes going bug eyed as he stared at the girl before him. At his reaction, Ino was laughing, a rare happy sound ringing from her perfectly pink lips.

"Relax, don't go thinking I want you or anything. It is just a question."

"It's one fucking random question, Ino."

He told her, blushing faintly.

"But for your information I'm not."

To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement. He was pretty speechless, though he couldn't possibly stay that way for long. Here was a girl had hardly spoke to much less knew personally, asking him about his sex life.

"I would have never guessed. Then again…"

She swept his eyes over his body.

"I shouldn't be too surprised."

She was stroking his ego and Naruto was sucking it all up. He struck a pose from out of no where, kissing his biceps for effect.

"I'm sexy ain't I?"

"Not as sexy as Sasuke."

"Oh fuck Sasuke." Naruto huffed as he plopped himself back down in front of her.

"It not like he matters anyway. You're in love with Shika."

"That doesn't stop me from looking around."

Whether or not Ino was in love, she wasn't going to spend years preserving herself for someone she didn't even know if he loved her back. She was a woman after all and women had needs.

"I hear that." Naruto snickered.

"So aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask if I'm a virgin." She replied.

Snort. "I already know the answer to that."

Naruto teased, fixing the pale skinned beauty before him with a smug look at which she blushed furiously and proceeded to hit him repeatedly.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, Ino. I didn't mean it like that. So,"

He struggled to school his expression into one of indifference as he met her eyes. Naruto was trying so hard not to smile, this was a serious conversation.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"…Then I was right!" He declared, pumping a fist into the air.

"Shut up! When you say it like that, you make me sound like a slut. And that, Naruto, I am most certainly NOT!"

Ino clarified with an indignant huff, while she glared hotly at the sunny blond shinobi. As a ninja, virginity was over rated. That's right damn it, over rated! No she was no whore and she hadn't been around the block either. Ino was far too good for that, too beautiful to let just anyone have what they wanted so easily.

However, she had been to a few houses on the block and learned quite a few tricks along the way. She was a freak of sorts but she was careful not to make her dirty secrets known. There was nothing wrong with indulging her fantasies, especially in a world where death was knocking at her front door.

"I was just joking Ino," Naruto said smiling that dumb goofy grin but this time it didn't grate on her nerves as much.

"I've had my share of fun. You don't go training with Jiraiya and not expect to experience a few things." He admitted.

"Hehe, the old fart rubbed off on you, Naruto?" Ino snickered, watching as the darker adjusted the knapsack on his back properly along with hers.

"You could say that." He smirked, leaning over to scoop her up into his arms as though she were nothing more than a feather.

"We should get moving."

"Mmhm" Ino couldn't say for sure but she had a feeling that this was the beginning of a good friendship.

The trip back to Konoha passed quickly for the two blond shinobi. Well they weren't too far to begin with but the entire trip back was spent in an engaging in conversation that made traveling even quicker. If there was one thing that they had in common (besides them both being blonds with blue eyes) was that both loved to talk.

What could they possibly find so much to talk about you ask? A lot of things. At the same time they talked about nothing of importance and made it sound like they were having the time of their lives. The funniest part had to be when they recalled their very first mission together. Naruto and Ino guffawed at the memory of having to help the feudal lord's chubby daughter get with the love of her life by having Ino pose as her and Naruto as her assistance -**1.**

Truth was he hadn't been much help. Naruto managed to only make things worse with his sexy Jutsu and peeing in the Princess' garden which resulted in a rather comical chase. Ino remembered with disgust, how the Kyuubi container had managed to make a rainbow as he fell from the roof of the house by peeing. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki could make rainbows with his piss. Thank God years had passed; Ino could finally look back and actually laugh at all that.

When they arrived, her leg was already feeling much better but Naruto insisted on her going to the infirmary just in case, while he delivered Tsunade the message of a mission well done. He regretted it the moment she asked him for details and he was forced to explain a mission that wasn't even worth it. He could have been doing something better like eating!

"Good bye, you old HAG!" The mischievous look on the dashing blonde's face as he exited the office in a hurry was priceless. It told of the joy he received from calling the village leader such a horrible thing but he was the only one who could get away with it. The sun-kissed blond made haste from the Hokage towers, hurrying to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to fill his tummy. Just as Naruto was arriving there, he saw her, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto's steps faltered for a second but he quickly caught himself, hiding any signs of discomfort from his smile and posture upon seeing the pink haired beauty. He couldn't very well act like he felt right then; hiding or worse ignoring her. No that would make things too obvious. Those emerald green eyes of hers were quite perceptive.

"Hey, Naruto."

Sakura smiled brightly at her team mate and said male, returned it with one of his own toothy grins.

"Hey, Sakura. You caught me at the perfect time. I just finished my mission." He told her, even though she could probably see that for herself.

"How did it go?" She asked, reaching up the run a hand through her long hair. Sakura was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. The pink haired girl was easily one of the top five most gorgeous women Konoha. To tell the truth, it was one hell of a tie between her, Ino and Hinata; each beautiful in their own way. But Naruto didn't just love her because she was easy on the eyes; to him Sakura was more than that.

"Great, a mission successful. What else can you expect from the future Hokage?" The ear splitting grin he gave her was enough to bring a bubble of laughter from her and happy sparkle to her eyes. Even if Naruto couldn't be with her, it felt good to know that he could still make her smile.

He used to be able to do more though…

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Sakura snickered, rolling her eyes half –heartedly at the Yondaime look-alike before her. "Anyway, Naruto, I'll see you later. Maybe we can all go out to dinner tonight if you're not too tired." He saw the way she looked into his eyes. Sakura was looking for something.

Could she see it? He missed her so much, no, he missed them. Naruto missed what they had together before Sasuke dragged his sorry ass back to Konoha. Don't get him wrong, Naruto was happy to see Sasuke. He was even happier because Sakura was happy.

"Sounds good to me."

Naruto Uzumaki was Sakura's first; her virginity had been given to him when she had been saving it for Sasuke. Just thinking about it, made his chest swell with pride. Naruto could never forget the look on her face when he licked her just right or when whispered dirty things in her ears. Believe it or not, Sakura loved it when he teased her; she especially loved it rough up against the tree or in the bushes somewhere. If only Sasuke knew but would he care? Probably not. Nothing ever seemed to faze Mister Perfect.

"Great, I'll go tell Sasuke then."

Sakura chirped, waving goodbye as she walked off. Ever since the Uchiha returned, they'd stopped playing their little game of pretend. After all wasn't that the agreement? Naruto and Sakura promised each other that nothing would change between them, that they'd be nothing more than friends. They kept their promises for each other and for the sake of team seven.

That was what they were now; just friends, best friends even, but certainly not friends with benefits. Sakura still loved Sasuke too much even after all this time. The very fact made Naruto's soul burn with envy.

"See you later." Dinner with the beautiful Haruno and the mighty Uchiha? Just great.

**Author's Note:**

**-1** This is reference to episode 192 of Naruto. I wasn't sure if Naruto and Ino had ever been on a mission alone together but it seems that they have. This episode is hilarious by the way so I encourage anyone who's curious to check it out at YouTube.

Now don't forget to write a review. I need to know if this story is worth writing, so let me know what you think .


End file.
